Star Cruise
by MermaidPadawan
Summary: Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka have recaptured Boba Fett after he escaped from prison. However, they run into some starship issues... BobaXOC
1. Lost

Deep in the Outer Rim Territories, a lone Jedi starship was caught in a fierce fight with a pirate ship. Weaving around each other, they fired showers of shots until finally, the pirate ship exploded. With a perfectly executed barrel roll, the Jedi starship sped into the starry expanse of space.

In the cockpit, Obi-wan Kenobi clung desperately to his chair. He absolutely hated flying, especially when Anakin Skywalker was the pilot. As the ship flew straight again, Obi-wan turned to Anakin. "Must you always show off?"

"Always," Anakin replied with a smile. He reached up to play with some pilot controls and Obi-wan sighed.

The Jedi, along with Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka Tano, were sent on a mission to recapture an escaped criminal. The young boy Boba Fett had escaped the prison on Coruscant with the help of some pirate friends. The Jedi had found him on a pirate ship, putting him under arrest and taking him into custody. He now sat in a chair behind Anakin, near the back of the cockpit. Ahsoka Tano sat on the other side, behind Master Kenobi.

Ahsoka sat with her arms crossed, not happy about having to sit next to Boba. He was a criminal, and had been giving her nothing but insults the whole time she sat there. She leaned forward to look at Anakin's navigation controls. "Can we go into hyperspace now?"

"Sure," Anakin replied cheerfully. "Just let me turn this on..." He pressed a button, then put his hand confidently on the hyperspace lever. "Now, here we go! Hold on!" He said with a smirk, pushing it forward.

The hyperspace drive stuttered, then failed.

"W-what?" Anakin's eyes went wide, and he tried pushing it forward a few more times. The hyperspace drive was not working. Obi-wan put his face in his hand.

Anakin frantically tried to press some buttons. "It should work! I don't know why it isn't!"

Obi-wan spoke up. "I think in the battle the pirates hit our hyperdrive."

Anakin, looking extremely confused and angry, finally said, "We'll have to fly back without it, then."

"That will take forever!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I know, Snips, but we have no choice," Anakin replied. He started to pilot the ship manually, but soon, the ship started to slow to a stop.

"No! No no no no!" Anakin slammed his hand on the dashboard. Obi-wan put his face in his hands again.

"Out of fuel?" Anakin tried to make the ship go, but it wasn't going. "R2, why didn't you tell me we had no fuel?" he exclaimed angrily.

R2's beeps could be heard from the dashboard, and Anakin slammed his fist down again.

"So we're stuck in the middle of nowhere?" Ahsoka yelled.

"Shut up, Snips!" Anakin fell back into his chair, running his hand through his hair.

Boba sat silently the whole time, his eyes glaring out the window. Ahsoka was furious. She couldn't stand being stuck in this tiny little ship with her two masters and this murderous criminal. They needed to find a way back!

The ship sat in space for a while, floating silently. Suddenly, the intercom beeped. Anakin sat up, then pressed the comm button.

A female voice came onto the intercom. "Jedi starfighter, do you need assistance?"

Anakin glanced out the window, seeing a sleek starcruiser coming up beside them. "That must be a ship from a nearby planet," he said to the others. He then answered the call. "This is Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi. We have no fuel and no hyperdrive."

"How many on the ship?"

"Four."

"What is your destination?"

"Coruscant." Anakin glanced at the starcruiser again. It was silvery-cream and looked luxurious and roomy.

Obi-wan whispered, "Are you sure this is the best idea? Trusting a starship we don't even know?"

"Relax," Anakin replied.

Finally the starcruiser replied, "I'm docking with you now. Prepare to board." The cruiser flew towards them and connected to their ship with a small enclosed airlock. The Jedi, along with Boba, got up and made sure the airlock was set. Then, the door opened, and they stepped into the airlock, waiting for the other ship's door to open.

The door slid open, and in the doorway stood a young girl, about 16 years old. She had long, golden hair flowing down to her waist, and her eyes were a deep blue. She wore a white shirt with a dark blue jacket, matching pants, and boots. A blaster hung at her waist. She stood with her hands on the sides of the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"Well, well," she said, glancing at the Jedi. "Jedi in need of assistance? How in kriff's name did that happen, I wonder?"

Anakin spoke up. "I'm sorry for the inconvience, miss, but we need a ride back to Coruscant."

"No problem," the girl stepped back, welcoming them in. "Welcome to the Lexel Glider."

The Jedi and Boba stepped inside, finding themselves in a petite, well-lit entrance hallway with metallic tan walls, ceiling, and floor. There was a door on either side of them, probably leading to storage rooms. In front of them, the hall opened up to a circular central room with couches, skylights, carpets, and a little drink droid.

"Classy," Ahsoka muttered, gazing around in awe, while Anakin and Obi-wan turned back to the girl.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, and this is Obi-wan Kenobi. We're Jedi."

The girl smiled. "I'm Nari Vao. Make yourselves at home. My droid, A8, will show you around."

Anakin smacked his head. "R2! We forgot him!"

"Don't worry, we'll pick up your droid," Nari said. R2 was still on the ship's wing. "He can come in through the airlock."

As R2 came in, A8, a small droid about R2's height, led them to the other side of the circular room. In front of them was the doorway to the cockpit, and more little hallways extended to the left and right. They turned to the right, then went through a door to a spacious room with bunk beds built into the wall.

"This is the guest quarters," A8 stated. He then left the room, and the Jedi quickly followed. Nari sat in the cockpit with another droid, a large, buff-looking security droid. The cockpit was large and carpeted, with a holographic star map floating in the center of the dashboard.

"Are we going straight to Coruscant?" Anakin tentatively asked.

"Yup," Nari replied. "With hyperspace, it will take three days to get there." She turned around, her eyes on the two Jedi. "Are you comfortable with this ship?"

"Yes, thank you," Obi-wan replied. "We will pay you once we reach Republic space."

Nari set the coordinates for Coruscant and pushed the hyperdrive button. The ship sped into hyperspace.


	2. Jedi Plot

As the Lexel Cruiser hurtled through hyperspace, Anakin suddenly looked around frantically.

"Where's Boba?"

Obi-wan rushed out of the cockpit with Anakin and Nari following. Boba, a boy of about 16 with tan skin and dark floppy hair, was lounging on one of the couches, playing with a chess board on the table. He looked up as the Jedi walked in, quickly putting a holopiece down.

Obi-wan glanced at Anakin, not sure of what to do.

"You don't try anything to get in trouble, understand?" Anakin told the prisoner sternly.

Boba didn't move, only stared at the Jedi hatefully. Nari gazed at him curiously. Anakin and Obi-wan retired to their quarters, wanting to discuss plans about Boba and the war with the Separatists.

Ahsoka walked into the room. "So, uh... Nari right?"

"Right. You're..."

"Ahsoka Tano." She extended her hand, and Nari shook it. The Togruta Padawan gazed around at the skylights and other furniture. "Nice ship! How'd you get it?"

"My father was a merchant." Nari walked over to a couch and flopped onto it. "He owned a fleet of trading ships, and I took one."

Ahsoka walked over and lay down next to her, stretching out comfortably on the white couch. "This is so much better than a cramped cockpit." She glanced over at Nari. "What do you do on this ship for fun?"

Nari smiled. "We have holochess, music players, video games, pretty much whatever you want."

"Sweet!" Ahsoka sat up, reaching for a button on the table. "What does this do?"

Nari grinned. "Why don't you press it and find out, Jedi?"

Ahsoka pushed it, and suddenly tiny little balls of light came floating out of little holes in the wall and began to zip around them, leaving sparkles where they went. Ahsoka gazed around in suprise. "What are these?"

Nari pressed a button to turn off the lights, and the room lights turned off, leaving only the tiny balls on. The little spheres glowed in many different colors, flying around the room. "They're droids," Nari explained. "They're tiny hovering machines with built-in lights. You can try to catch them or just have them as ornaments and lights."

The light droids zipped around, leaving sparkles of light around the ship. Boba stared in surprise as a few zipped around him, encircling him with glitter, then scattered. He seemed entranced by the little lights, and Nari gazed at him, wondering why he was there. He didn't seem like a Jedi. Boba watched the droids, then as he was looking around, his eyes met with Nari's. They stared at each other for a moment, Nari lost in his dark brown eyes. Then, Ahsoka jumped up, slightly knocking her over. Ahsoka was trying to catch one, jumping onto the couch and reaching up to grab them.

Nari laughed. "That's enough, before you break something." She pressed some buttons on the table. The droids flew back into their holes, and the lights came back on.

Ahsoka sat with a flop onto the couch. Then she started to fidget a little. "Say, do have a... toilet on this ship?"

Nari nodded. "Turn into the right hallway, go all the way down, the door on your left."

"Thanks!" She sprinted from the room, leaving Nari sitting alone on a couch and Boba on the other one. She tentatively looked over at him.

"What's your name?" she asked with a small smirk.

He looked at her with his brown eyes, wondering whether it was ok to trust her or not. Finally, he said softly, "Boba Fett."

"I'm Nari," she said, her dark blue eyes filled with friendliness. "You don't look like a Jedi."

"No," Boba said, glancing down. "I don't."

"So... what are you?"

"A boy."

"What kind of boy?"

He didn't look like he wanted to answer. He only fidgeted with his shirt. Nari gazed at him, then Ahsoka came walking back in.

"Let's listen to some music!" she said excitedly. Nari jumped up and turned on the music, playing an upbeat techno-dance song. She turned the volume up, and Ahsoka jumped onto the couch, playing on an air guitar. Nari banged on some imaginary drums, while Boba sat on the corner of his couch, staring at the both of them like they were insane.

* * *

Obi-wan paced in the guest room, his hand stroking his well-trimmed beard. "What are we going to do once we get to Coruscant?"

"Drop off Boba at the prison, of course," Anakin replied, sitting comfortably in a lounge chair with his arms crossed. "Then we'll inform the Jedi Council of our success."

"What about the pirates?" Obi-wan stood in front of Anakin, staring at him. "What about what we found on that pirate ship? The secret plans?"

Anakin shook his head. "We'll tell the council about that too."

"The pirates still have the stolen plans, you know. If they have the plans, they can sell them to anyone. That includes Count Dooku."

"What will Count Dooku do with plans like that?"

"Anakin, listen." Obi-wan ran his hand over his beard. "The Geonosians would pay whatever they had to get those plans back. Count Dooku is affiliated with them, and there's no doubt in my mind that he wants those plans desperately as well. If we can steal those plans from the pirates, we'll have everything that Dooku has been planning."

Anakin sat up. "So we should go after the pirates to steal what they stole?"

"Precisely." Obi-wan nodded to Anakin, knowing that those plans the pirates had stolen from the Geonosians were extremely important, and that it could be used against the Republic in the war. He needed to get them before Dooku did.


	3. Chocolate War

Lights flashed and beeped on the dashboard as Nari reviewed the ship's course. When she was sure they were on the best route possible, she went back into the living room, where she found Ahsoka in a heated conversation with her master, Anakin.

"I told you, Snips," he seemed to growl. "No. Fighting."

"It was his fault!" she exclaimed incredulously. "I can't stand him, master, he's always just glaring at me, so I yelled at him to stop it."

"You need to learn patience!"

"I am patient. He's just... just... ugh!" She stopped past him and into the guest bedroom. Anakin rubbed his forehead in exasperation. He looked up when Nari entered, nodded to her, and went into the guest bedroom.

Boba was still sitting on the couch, playing with a little holochess piece. Nari walked over and stood by him, her arms on her hips, her eyes curious. "What was that all about?"

Boba shrugged.

Nari laughed. "What, did Ahsoka have a break down?"

"She was intimidated by my good looks." Completely serious, he looked up at Nari, then smirked and glanced down at the holochess piece again.

Nari smiled. "I think you staring at her is what made her uneasy. Although, your good looks may have something to do with it." She sat down next to him, and he seemed to stiffen, his hands gripping the holochess piece.

Nari glanced at him, then laughed. "Relax!" She playfully pushed him, and his warmth surprised her for a second. "I'm not going to hurt you." When Boba still looked uneasy, she softened. "How do these Jedi treat you, anyway?"

"Like filth." His brown eyes glowered down at his little holochess piece. "Like a criminal."

"Well, I don't know you, so I won't treat you like the Jedi do." She reached over to the table and picked up a few pieces of chocolate, popping one in her mouth and offering one to Boba. Boba glanced at it, shrugged again, and took it, eating it slowly. His face made Nari laugh again.

"What, have you never had chocolate before?"

"Not in a long time, since..." He fell silent, then said, "Since my dad was alive."

Nari fell silent too, then reached over to grab the whole tray of chocolates, putting it on the couch in between them. "Ahsoka will be furious that we ate them all, so let's eat them all." Boba smirked, looking up at her, then they both took a couple. Then, Boba started to grab them, smiling at her.

"Hey!" Nari protested, trying to grab some chocolates too. "You can't take them all!" She threw a piece at him, and this ignited a full-out chocolate war. Nari jumped up, trying to dodge the chocolate shots Boba was throwing, then jumped off the couch. Boba stood too, both of them laughing as they grabbed more chocolates and volleyed them at each other. Nari tried to run past him, and he grabbed her around the waist, laughing.

"Let go!" Nari said breathlessly as she laughed, trying to escape. He just wrapped his arms around her tighter, laughing uncontrollably. Nari felt his warmth around her, and she stopped pushing away from him and leaned back into him, trying to push him backwards and onto the couch. They tumbled backwards, landing on top of each other.

Nari, breathless, crossed her arms on his chest and smirked down at him. "We'll call it a draw."

Boba smiled, his brown eyes warm as he gazed up at her. "But I was winning!"

"Yeah, right. I'm a far better shot than you are."

"Oh really?" He smirked up at her, and Nari felt the urge to reach down and...

"What are you doing?!" came a screech from across the room, causing Nari to tumble off of Boba and flop onto the carpeted floor. Ahsoka stood by the hallway, her arms crossed, bursting with laughter.

"Not funny, Ahsoka," Nari muttered, pushing off the floor. Had she actually almost tried to...? No, but his deep brown eyes had been staring into hers, almost like she was hypnotized.

Ahsoka walked into the room, noticing the little chocolate pieces everywhere. She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not even going to ask."


	4. Tranquility

Anakin paced in the little guest room of the starship, his hands clasped behind his back. His blue eyes burned, and he stopped to glance out the window, the light from the hyperspace travel accenting the scar that decorated his face. The Jedi Council didn't know about the secret plans that had been stolen from the Geonosians. Anakin and Obi-wan could get a hold of those plans, the war might just turn in their favor.

* * *

Ahsoka sprawled on the couch, full of chocolate. Nari lay next to her, while Boba stretched out in his corner.

"My turn," Ahsoka announced. "Would you rather kiss a Wookiee, or... strip in front of the Senate?"

Nari laughed. "I'll kiss the walking carpet."

Ahsoka smirked. "I'd get naked in front of all of those snobby politicians, show them what fun really looks like."

"Oh, stop it!" Nari and Ahsoka burst with laughter, and Boba smirked.

Ahsoka sighed, then said, "Boba, what do you do for fun?"

"Shoot stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Jedi." The two stared at each other, Boba's face completely emotionless. Then, he started to smile, and both he and Ahsoka laughed. Nari joined in, rolling onto her back on the couch.

Ahsoka picked her head up slightly to look at Nari. "Why would you choose the wookiee over the Senate?"

Nari smiled. "At least a wookiee has some intelligence."

Ahsoka roared with laughter, rolling off the couch and landing on the soft carpet.

"Hey, Nari," Boba turned his brown gaze away from the Jedi on the floor. "Do you have any good holovids?"

"Good holovids?" Nari rolled onto her stomach. "Sure!" She jumped up and pressed a button on the wall, opening a compartment filled with little discs. She turned on the holoprojector on the ceiling, which projected the vid onto the wall, and turned off the lights. Then, she jumped onto the couch, Ahsoka climbing up to sit next to her. Boba sat on the other side.

The holovid was funny and had the three of them laughing throughout the entire thing. When it was over, Nari turned off the projector and stretched.

Ahsoka stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Nari replied. The Jedi went into the right hallway to the guest room. Boba and Nari were left on the couch.

Nari stood, then turned to Boba, her blue eyes kind. "Goodnight, Boba," she murmured, then disappeared into the left hall, where her bedroom was. Boba was left sitting on the couch. The room was dark, with some bluish light coming in from the windows. He glanced around, his brown eyes lonely, lowered himself down on the white couch, trying to find warmth.

* * *

**For this next part, I highly suggest going onto YouTube and typing in "Bastila Shan's Theme" from the video game Knights of the Old Republic. It's a beautiful song, and it inspired this next scene! Just listen to it on repeat!**

The room was dark, and bluish light from skylights and window cast shifting patterns on the furniture and floor. Boba opened his eyes and sat up, still sitting on the white couch. Quietly, he got up and crept across the floor, his dark curls reflecting some of the light. He entered the cockpit, which glowed blue from the holographic starmap. He examined the map, which showed the galaxy slowly spinning, and began to press a few buttons on the dashboard.

"Not eager to get back to Coruscant, are you?" a female voice said softly behind him. Boba jumped and spun around to find Nari leaning on the doorway, her eyes on him.

Boba hesitated, then replied, "The Jedi have the Council to congratulate them on a successful mission. When we get back, I'm going straight back to prison."

Nari's eyes were locked on the boy. "Why were you in jail?"

"Because I'm a criminal."

"You don't seem like one."

"The Jedi think I am!" Boba's voice began to rise angrily. "They think I'm a murderer and that I should be in jail. I am not a murderer!" He stormed past Nari and out of the cockpit.

"Why would they think you're a murderer?" Nari exclaimed, shocked.

"I attacked Master Windu."

"What?" Nari's eyes were wide as she stared at Boba. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Boba, who was pacing by the wall, turned and faced Nari in anger. "I needed justice for what he did!"

Nari yelled, "What terrible thing did the Jedi do? Why did you try to kill him?"

"Because he killed my father!" Nari stood in shock, staring at Boba. Boba's eyes were filled with anger and pain, and they stared at each other for a long time. Then, Boba looked away and took a few steps back. He leaned against the wall, sliding down until he hit the floor, bringing his legs close. Then, he crossed his arms on his knees, his head lowered. Nari stared at the boy, thinking about how lonely he must feel. He had no one in the galaxy to care about him, and she suddenly felt a rush of emotion towards the young orphan.

Nari thought she heard a few sharp breaths coming from the boy, as if he was about to cry. She softly walked over and crouched next to him, her face close to his hidden one. She sat next to him, her back against the wall.

Boba raised his head, resting it on the wall behind them, and brought his hands down. His eyes were closed, but Nari could tell that they were full of pain and on the verge of tears. She glanced down at his tan hand, which now rested on the floor beside him. Carefully, she looked at his face, reached down and slipped her hand into his, then rested her head on his shoulder.

Boba stiffened, glancing down at their hands in wonder. He felt a sense of calm come over him, a feeling he had never experienced before. Slowly, he gently lowered his dark curls to rest his own head on Nari's, relaxing. His brown eyes gazed up at the skylight above him, the hyperspace light casting a soft blue glow on the room, and for the first time, he felt loved.


End file.
